


The Way to a Woman's Heart is Through Her Stomach (Part ii of the Plump Saga)

by Anonymous



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Body Worship, Deputy, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Far Cry - Freeform, Fat Shaming, Feeder Kink, Fetish, Food Issues, Food Kink, Food Porn, Kink, Pregnancy, Sexual Fantasy, Thigh Holsters, Weight Gain, far cry 5 - Freeform, feedee, feeder, feeder au, feeder jacob seed, feederism, obesity, reader - Freeform, ssbbw, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018623 (Part one)Hello! After a long wait, we have finally updated the Plump Series. Both authors' hope our dear readers are staying safe, healthy, in these trying times. Eat a cheeseburger, it's good for you! :) Please enjoy and we will do our best to release the third and final installment
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Reader
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	The Way to a Woman's Heart is Through Her Stomach (Part ii of the Plump Saga)

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018623 (Part one) 
> 
> Hello! After a long wait, we have finally updated the Plump Series. Both authors' hope our dear readers are staying safe, healthy, in these trying times. Eat a cheeseburger, it's good for you! :) Please enjoy and we will do our best to release the third and final installment

She needed to get back in shape. 

What was she thinking? How could she fight back against the cult when she had to catch her breath after attempting what should be easy for any deputy?

The second she had a chance to escape, she did. Out of pure luck, she awoke from one of the food comas that Jacob put her in. She tried not to let the floors creak under her weight. He snored. Loudly. She hoped he didn’t hear her.

She kept thinking about his face.

And it made her feel pathetic. She had a job to do. He was an ass. More than an ass. She was convinced he had no heart at all, just an empty blackness inside him with no room for remorse or tenderness. But she was a big girl who needed to be liked for who she was just as she was. She was tired of the ridicule. Sick of the diets and sick of herself. 

Perhaps if they weren’t fighting on opposite sides of a freedom fight she would be happy to be his slave. His pig kept in a pen and who he would bring buckets of slop to day after day. The morbid thought crossed her mind. If he fed her like livestock would he slaughter her too?

She trudged along the roads of Holland Valley. It was quiet. It was empty. She was passing an abandoned gas station with a rusty old pick up parked in front. The sun was hot. She didn’t feel like walking anymore. She decided to head over and try the lock. 

To her fortune, it opened. The key was inside. Someone had to have been in a hurry to get out. Then she noticed the bullet holes and the sharp indentation on the side door. Of course, they were in a hurry. 

She climbed in and set herself down, thick thighs widening as the fat was displaced by the seat. Her gut pushed against her jeans. The button pressed into her soft flab. She turned the ignition. It sputtered before starting. The radio came back on too. 

Then she noticed a shiny red wrapper inside of the cupholder. She picked it up.  _ Wilson’s Milk Chocolate Truffle. _ The fatty, creamy chocolate was melted but contained within the intact wrapper. She noted the full tank of gas. Someone must have picked it up as they filled their tank just before the trouble started. 

She was about to tear it open but caught herself in the mindless indulgent act. She would often eat without thinking. She curled her fingers around the steering wheel tightly to stop them from opening the wrapper and pressed her foot down on the pedal. 

*********

“You came back.” Jacob said, approaching her with a pleased look.

She didn’t want to admit it. It was one thing to show up at his door, another to say it aloud.

“Your people need you, deputy.” He said, peppering her with guilt. “You won’t be of much use to them if you spend all your time gorging with me.”

She raised her chin. “I’m more capable than I look.”

He huffed at her. “Good luck making a run for it with those thighs… bet they give you some real trouble.”

“I may not be fast,” she protested, “but I am strong! You’ve seen me. I’ve passed your trials, haven’t I?”

She didn’t like the smile that came across his face.

“Gimme twenty pushups.” He said.

“W-what?”

“Get on the ground, girlie.”

She lowered herself into a full plank and set to work.

“Down, up, one. Down, up, two…”

She felt slower than she was last time. She could feel her pillowy belly hanging below her. Once or twice she was afraid she felt the soft fat touch the ground.

“Down, up, nine. Down, up, ten. Halfway there… that’s a good girl. Thirteen...fourteen…”

Her arms began to burn. So did her abs. This was much easier three years ago when she first took her police academy test to become a deputy. It took her everything she had not to drop to the dirt.

“Seventeen… eighteen…”

She knew she had to make it through. It was only twenty. Dammit. Just. Twenty. Not fifty. Not thirty. Just. Twenty.

“…nineteen…twenty. That’s a good girl. Ya did it.”

When she was finished she collapsed to the ground and rolled onto her back, placing a hand on her quivering core.

Jacob felt the sweat trickle down the back of his neck, the sun was beating down on his damaged skin and he felt a wave of heat crash over his body. Watching the rotund deputy struggle to do a menial 20 push-ups. He could drop and give 50 at any moment’s notice. The hubris of a soldier was everlasting, it would continue to grow with each bullet fired. Jacob was so arrogant. 

“You always find a way back to me, don't you?” He chuckled to himself. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each heavy inhale. She almost heaved, seconds away from throwing up acid from the intense workout, combined with the lack of food in her hungry tummy. Jacob’s praise was music to her ears, his warm, velvety voice was like the creamy center of hard candy, her patience would always pay off in the end. There the  _ hope county hero  _ was. Quite literally dropping to her knees in front of the herald at the drop of a hat. Maybe if she was lucky he would throw her a dog treat every now and again for her efforts. 

Memories of her high school physical education course started to replay, how jumping jacks and running laps were always the worst part of school. Even as a young girl, she was still heavyset, though she proved well in impact games like red rover and dodge ball. God forbid someone sent that girl barreling towards them with their arms linked. She’d sent kids to the nurse’s office many times and soon she could only play on boy teams since her figure provided ample strength. 

Gym was torturous when track was made official. Her thick, fatty thighs slowed her down by 10 fold and she never passed a running test in her life. Shame. Humiliation. Those words had been etched into her mind like wood carvings. Flopping breasts and heavy stomps from a size 10 Nike sneaker, the adolescent deputy powered through the god awful classes every week. She was strong but not as athletic as a girl her age should have been. Having spent years with yo-yo diets and pills, she gave up. She gave in to every craving until the day came where the scale’s number shattered her whole being. She was a number to be documented, a number to cross out and a number to be shamed and criticized. 

Jacob’s lips curled into a wicked, evil grin. “Is this what the resistance throws at me?” He asked coyly. “You? Look at you.” His words were harsh, critical. “But I can offer you something better,  _ deputy.” _

Offer? Was he making her an offer? What kind? Why? For what?

“Aww, come now.” He chuckled like the low growl of a wolf. She noticed that it turned her on despite herself. “You know…remember our fun last time?”

Her mouth opened. Her skin was pink and shiny with sweat from the heat. He cocked his head to look down at her. He thought she was rather pretty. She even put on mascara today. Her jawline would be so sharp if she were twenty pounds lighter, but now it was blended down into her neck by extra blubber. 

He looked at her chest rise and fall, fine hair sticking to the moistness of her skin. Her sports bra dug into her shoulders and her sides deeply, creating a large, pillowy roll in between the seams. He thought it would fit nicely in his fists. 

“That’s a little tight on ya, isn’t it?” He asked.

She wanted to ignore him but was too exhausted to exercise any self restraint whatsoever. “What? My jeans?”

He noticed the poofier bulge above her belt. Someone had been treating herself. “That too.”

She stood up. Bits of gravel from the ground stuck into her skin. Her shoulders hunched over. Her upper arms were wide against her well-cushioned sides. She looked at him and her eyes were watery. But she wasn’t crying. She was exhausted.

He could see them, the dark circles underneath her makeup and smudges of mascara. She looked so tired. Jacob thought for a moment about what she’d look like after a nice cold shower and another hearty meal. 

“Follow me.” He commanded.

She stood her ground firmly. “Why should I do anything you say?”

He turned back around to her, boots pressing the rocky ground. He took heavy steps and got close, real close. His breath was sour and he stunk of sweat. Then again she guessed that she did too.

“Because maybe, missy, I’m feeling nice. But if you don’t listen I might not wanna be so nice after all. And…” his eyes went straight to her cleavage. There was a sweat stain below her breasts. “…Forgive me for noticing, but you look like you could use a shower.”

She took that blow as permission to comment on his smell. “So could you.” She said. “You stink.”

He laughed at her honesty. She smiled because he laughed. Their eyes met and for a moment the cruelty was forgotten, even if just for a glimpse. Her eyes were like stars and his were like the sky. And they belonged together. 

She looked away but he didn’t. His unwavering gaze made her feel so small. She never felt small. She was a big girl.

“Whaddaya say you follow me, honey?” He asked again.

Honey. No one called her honey.

And so she followed down the long alleyway of cages and blood and dirt. They turned a corner underneath an overgrowth of a tree from just outside the center and came to a cold, dark, industrial-looking shower area. A long row of faucets with no privacy and one communal drain. 

“It’s hot out.” He said to her. “Wouldn’t you like to cool off?”

She looked at the area. There was no privacy whatsoever. “Just out here for the world to see?”

He touched her shoulder. “Just for me to see.”

She looked around to any company, then back at him. She hesitated. 

“What? Scared?” He asked her.

“Shut up.” She said.

“Come on. You gotta know I like what I see.”

“That’s not it.” She said. “ _ I _ don’t like what you see.”

“Why? Because it’s not what the magazines put on their covers?”

Did he have to be so right? 

“Undress for me.” He said, taking a step back.

She froze. “R-right here?”

“Come on, doll.”

“No. I’m not comfortable.”

He laughed at her. “Ohhh what a shame. Not comfy? Not safe in your room at home? Guess what— there are no mirrors here. You don’t have to see yourself. The only person who is watching is me, someone who wants to watch.”

He had a point. Her hands went to the button on her jeans. Still she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

He inched toward her and set his hands over hers. His knuckles pushed into her squishy belly that was just waiting to be let loose. 

She looked at him, eyes full of nerves and dread. She could feel him feeling her up, just dying to touch her everywhere he could think of. As if the message wasn’t clear, he lowered his hands to her crotch. 

Emboldened, she reached out and gripped his groin. He hardened at her touch. She squeezed. Air entered his lungs sharply through his teeth.

“Now baby…” he said. “There’s no going back now. You know what to do. Off with it. Off with everything.”

‘ _ His hands are warm,’  _ she thought, the simple, seemingly innocent thought was smothered by lustful ones, the same thoughts that crossed her mind when she saw him doing pull-ups in his office one hot afternoon. His back was toned, strong, and sturdy. His shoulders were wide, masculine. Jacob was a  **man** in his rawest form. Hot beads of sweat would trickle down his back and she could not help but stare. Those past memories haunted her in this present moment. 

Her hand moved along the length of Jacob’s groin and between his inner thigh. Her thick fingers ghosted over the zipper of his jeans. Her movement was limited but that didn’t stop her from getting what she needed. “Stop,” Jacob exhaled, “I asked you nicely,  _ give me what I want.  _ **Strip.”**

She hesitated. “You think I won’t like what I see, sugar?” he asked, he’s so close to sounding tender, he’s so fucking  _ close  _ to sounding genuine. It’s fool’s gold and yet she picked it up among the muddy waters. “Don’t be shy now, nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

“When’s the last time you’ve seen someone like  _ me?”  _ she snapped with great bitterness. Jacob wouldn’t get into that, now wasn’t the time for a pseudo-therapy session. “Hush your pretty mouth.” His hands travel to her breasts, he kneaded them like supple dough balls; a firm but gentle grip on the fat. His fingers snaked around her throat, his nails were harsh on her skin. With his other hand, his strong fingers pulled at the corners of her lips. He slipped his index and middle fingers against her tongue. He gave her gentle strokes on her textured flesh. Her head was crashing like waves, the world around her was spinning and she could only lean into the man. “Now, didn’t I ask you nicely, sweetheart?” The grip on her throat tightened and the pressure on her tongue expanded. A brief whine escaped her. “Be a good girl for me, let me see your progress.” He growled into her ear, his hot breath tickled her skin and sent shivers along her spine. 

She nodded and began.

“ _ That’s my girl. Don’t be shy.”  _

Jacob let her go and the cruel voice of hesitation still screamed in her ear. Her fingers battled with the buttons on her pants, the girth of her stomach popped the buttons before her fingers could be put to work again. Jacob watched as she wiggled her ass out of them, damn those hips were to die for. Jacob licked his lips. “Don’t stop now.” 

Memories flooded back to her, painful, gut-turning memories of being seen naked for the first time by a partner. Just as that bit of confidence began to spread, the critical thoughts stomped out those flames in the blink of an eye. The fire in her belly burned bright, ablaze in passion, was gone. Just like that. Into nothingness. The sexy woman hidden away under baggy clothes had once tried to escape the walls of shapeless attire. “I can’t,” she whined suddenly. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t bring herself to think of herself in a sexy, sensual way. Let alone in front of a rugged, primal man.  _ You are a tub of lard, look at those disgusting thunder thighs. He is just doing this because he’s horny and desperate for a woman’s touch.  _

Those thoughts were cruel. The mind was a cruel mistress and it had no intention of letting the deputy rest, even for a moment.  _ Why do you have to eat so much? What you eat in private shows through what you wear in public.  _ The thoughts raced and she couldn’t silence them. 

Memories flooded again, like a crashing, violent, brutal wave.  _ Ugh… I’m stuffed. Can’t believe I ate all that. Man, I feel  _ **_FAT._ **

In her mind played a somber film. Sitting at the cafe table with a salad with no dressing in front of her, her friends ate burgers, fries, and pizza without care. What a nice feeling, to consume, consume and consume until your belly was rock hard, but hours later, the flat tummy appeared again and you could continue as normal. Her friends experienced this and she always wondered why  _ she didn’t. Why was she so different?  _ The cafe was warm, inviting, yet the dirty looks she got made her feel like an unwanted puppy.

“What are you ordering?” Her colleague asked.

“I dunno… pizza, maybe. I ate like a pig last night.” 

_ 3 slices of cheese pizza  _

_ A milkshake  _

_ Wendy’s combo meal after midnight _

That modest meal was nothing for the deputy, yet her friends chickened out. She realized what SHE ate the night before and felt a tinge of guilt 

_ 12 inch Italian hoagie with dressing  _

_ Full bag of frozen curly fries  _

_ Quarter pounder with cheese _

_ 6 cans of cherry cola  _

_ Pint of ice cream  _

_ 12 OZ Bag of m&ms  _

She ordered a salad and a glass of water, the blandness of both items was awful. Meanwhile, her friends stuffed themselves on chicken wings and pizza, fries, and burgers. Each bite of the dressingless salad was hell, she was almost staring at the grease on the plates in front of her. Last night replayed in her head like a broken record, each inhale and exhale after the bites of food became painful, mindless stuffing and consumption became so easy.  _ Fuck.  _

Memories were always painful. These were just the beginning. 


End file.
